The power within
by Katrinika
Summary: In a holiday trip to Jusenkio Akane falls into one of the cursed Springs, but this one's diferent. What will happen to Akane? Will it be a curse... or a blessing. takes place after the failled wedding, six months after. Ranma and Akane pairing.
1. Into a curse of Water

Ok. Just to make something clear before I begin this story. It's set after the failed wedding but the thing is all I know about this is that there was a fight between Ranma and this phoenix guy, Akane almost died but came back from the dead, she didn't resist to the wedding but afterwards they didn't get married. Ok! So, if something doesn't really go with every detail of the story please try to go with the flow.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"You un-cute, sexless tomboy!" Ranma yelled.

"Ranma you JERK!!!" Akane yelled and send him off flying. Tendo and Saotome sighed as they watched both teens argue. It had been six months since they had returned from Jusenkio (spelling?) and they were back to their same arguments and fights from before.

"Saotome, I know we promised not to interfere any more but this is ridiculous!" Tendo said.

"I agree Tendo, the day I made that promise was when they were still conscious of the events that had taken place. Including Akane's near death experience." Saotome said.

"Indeed, it seems that during at least two weeks after returning they seemed to get along better but then all the mayhem restarted." Tendo said.

"We have to do something about it." Saotome half murmured half told his friend.

"But it has to be something that at the same time doesn't brake our promise." Tendo said.

"Hello father, Mr. Saotome. Would you like some tea?" Kasumi said walking in with her smile and a tray of tea in her hands.

"Yes please Kasumi." Both said smiling back.

"My, the holidays seem to bring with them a wonderful weather. Wouldn't it be nice to go on a trip." Kasumi said smiling and left. Both men looked at each other and smiled.

"If we go back to Jusenkio then just maybe they'll become closer by simply remembering what had taken place!" Tendo said cheerfully.

"And also there's an inn nearby that has recently been built! They won't even notice!" Tendo said. "And this way we don't brake our promise and bring them closer together." Tendo said and both men nodded.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"A trip to Jusenkio?" Ranma wondered if he'd heard right.

"Of course! Well, Kasumi told us how hard you've worked to pass your school year and so we've decided to go on a trip to Jusenkio, besides there's this new Inn built nearby where we can stay." Tendo said.

"I think it would be great to go." Kasumi said.

"Hey, why not?" Nabiki said.

"Well, I guess if it's in the Inn, it should be fine." Akane said.

"What? You'd expected something to go wrong?" Ranma asked and Akane glared at him.

"Considering every single trip we've taken in the past years have had some sort of problem behind it I thought it would be safe to wonder." Akane said.

"Well, that's settled then. To Jusenkio!" Saotome said.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

"This Inn isn't half as bad as I had expected it to be." Akane said. Indeed the Inn wasn't very luxurious but it was… nice. It had hot springs for the boys and the girls (separated), which were obviously separated from the Jusenkio water, and there were three meals a day included in the stay which was going to be three days, the Inn had a bamboo forest behind it which made it look very pretty and there was also a very nice back garden with small statues holding lanterns and many benches, also private spots surrounded by bamboo with a bench in it for either friends or romantic escapes.

For the price they had to pay Akane expected a run down, pest infested Inn. But instead they got this. It was nice. Actually at the beginning it seemed too nice and it made her slightly suspicious but she let it go as luck.

"See, there's absolutely nothing to worry about 'Kane, you're just being paranoid." Ranma said.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

"Akane, could you go find Ranma and tell him we're ready to leave?" Kasumi asked. Akane nodded.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He went to the Jusenkio springs (?)." Nabiki said.

Akane walked out of the Inn and headed to the direction of the springs, which were only five minutes away. She saw Ranma in the distance sitting next to a spring and she started wondering what he was doing there. She realized he hadn't noticed her yet even though she was ten meters behind him. If she had been paying close attention she would have realized that he was seating in the same spot where just six months ago she had been in his arms believed to be dead.

"Hi Ranma." Akane said and Ranma surprised turned around. But before he could say anything a very smiley Amazon threw herself on Ranma and hugged him tightly.

"Nihao Ranma!!!" Shampoo said happily and Akane felt anger surge through her. She turned around and didn't look back at Ranma.

"Just wanted to tell you we were ready to go but hey, I see you're busy so we'll just get a head start." Akane said and started walking away.

"Shampoo get off me! Akane!" Ranma said trying to get the Amazon away.

As Akane walked away however, there was a crack heard on the ground but no crack actually appeared on the ground. Everyone stopped and Akane looked back at Ranma wondering if he knew anything of what they had just heard and just then the ground around Akane collapsed.

"Akane!" Ranma called but she had already fallen. Actually what had collapsed seemed to be a dome of mud around another Jusenkio Spring! Not really a deep fall but she had fallen into the water and Ranma was frozen on the spot. However, unlike all the other springs when someone fell in one, this lake glowed from the bottom and Ranma could tell Akane's outline and she resurfaced. The glow seemed to disappear and Ranma noticed one thing. Akane hadn't changed into anything. Apparently she didn't have a curse.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

The lake is the number one lake in Jusenkio. The legend is that this lake had one single curse to give out. It was so powerful that it created the other spring's curses. This spring has magick different from that of the other springs and there fore it could have the biggest curse of all or the smallest, or not one at all." The Jusenkio guide said. The thing is that the magic in that spring disappeared when this young lady fell on it." He said pointing to Akane. "Therefore the curse in that spring only she has and no one else can have.

"So she could have any curse? You don't know which one?" Nabiki asked.

"No… it's not exactly been around much time for me to see what people turn into." The guide said. "And I don't really know who drowned in it last time."

"This is just great." Akane whispered.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

"We're almost home." Kasumi said. Everyone grumbled, the stay had been cheap but the way back had been tiring, especially with Shampoo trailing behind with Cologne and Mousse. There was still about three hours to actually arrive in Nerima and although they were tired Akane felt fuzzy. She then felt lightheaded and stopped looking at the ground. The others stopped and looked at her wondering why she stopped.

"Come on Akane, we can't rest now." Ranma said. He got closer to her and noticed she was shaking slightly. "Akane, are you ok?" Just as he finished that sentence Akane fell unconscious into Ranma's arms.

"AKANE!" Everyone exclaimed.

OOOOO

Well, first chapter up. Hope you liked it and please review!


	2. Message from the Stars

Akane felt as if she was floating. She'd fallen unconscious; she realized that much… she half heard the people calling to her as she had fallen into Ranma's arms. Then there was darkness; on top of her she could see a watery blue cloud floating towards her. Someone was carrying her but because she could only see the approaching cloud she didn't know by whom.

"_Akane Tendo…" _She heard an echo like voice said. It was female and it was coming from the cloud above. The voice repeated itself over and over again and the name echoed everywhere in her mind.

"What do you want?!" Akane tried saying, frustrated from hearing her name over and over again but no voice came out. The words merely sounded in her mind but even though the voice seemed to hear.

"The stars of the past 

_That landed on earth_

_Were enchanted with magic_

_But not looked upon._

_Centuries passed _

_And water filled_

_The gaps on earth_

_And the stars were sealed._

_One had glowed the brightest, _

_The leader of all_

_She'd waited for someone _

_To fall before the fall._

_A gift would be given_

_Much different from all_

_Called not by the caller_

_The others had got_

_This star was the wisest_

_Not wanting to give_

_The gift of her soul_

_To a mortal for deceit._

_Protected beneath_

_The earth were she lived_

_The barrier was to be broken_

_By the last of her kin."_ The voice sang. Akane listened to the soft voice and before she realized it she had memorized the whole song.

"What Kin? Who was she?" Akane thought again and once more was understood.

"_Far beyond the starlit sky_

_Where clouds of mist_

_And wondrous dyes_

_Protect the ruins _

_Of a land now gone_

_From the mortals' eyes _

_And other folk._

_Princess of the land _

_That once had been_

_And heir to the throne_

_To a wondrous king._

_Her love and prince_

_Of a neighboring star_

_Had united two galaxies _

_And made it in one._

_A distant dark star_

_That was believed to disappear_

_Appeared in jealousy_

_And attacked the new clan._

_The stars escaped _

_But the sky was large_

_They were trapped in space_

_As they lost their path._

_Upon earth they crashed_

_And their souls remained_

_But the princess was with child_

_And so it begins."_

"What does this have to do with me?" Akane now whispered and felt the other world, the real world dragging her back. The cloud assumed the figure of a beautiful woman in a white dress with a golden tiara. Her hair was long and indigo blue and on her hand a strange symbol she didn't recognize was on the back of her hand matching her hair's color. The woman smiled softly and disappeared.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

Akane opened her eyes and first thing she noticed was that she was in her own bed; the second was that she had a blanket covering her from head to toe. She knew there were more people in the room and she sat up suddenly making everyone there scream.

"What the heck?!" Akane yelled as she noticed her sister's eyes had been watery before they paled at seeing her. Ranma looked three times paler than her sisters, her father and Saotome had fainted, Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne who also seemed to be there for some reason looked as if they'd seen a ghost and Doctor Tofu who was next to her sisters looked at her frightened. "Geez, who died?" She couldn't help but saying that and a giggle escaped her mouth for some reason.

"You did, like half an hour ago!" Ranma yelled.

"What?" Akane asked laughing at the same time.

"Dr. Tofu…" Tendo said threateningly. "You dare lie to us about Akane's death?!" He said menacingly whilst getting ready to hit him.

"N-NO! I'd never lie about something like that! She wasn't breathing! You saw yourself! I lost her pulse twenty seven minutes ago!" Tofu said stepping back from the martial artist who seemed to calm down after her too realized Dr. Tofu was telling the truth.

"See Akane! You died and now you're laughing like some maniac!" Ranma yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell at me you JERK! Ok, so I died and came back! Big deal, same thing happened six months ago!" Akane yelled and even though deep inside… VERY deep inside below her pride she knew what she'd said was insane… insane but true.

"You really gave us a fright Akane." Nabiki said pretending that the tears from before had never been.

"Whatever, people just don't come back from the death like that!" Ranma yelled.

"Maybe she never died in the first place." Cologne said stepping closer and poured a bucket of cold water on her, which made her jump off her bed.

"What on earth was that for?!" Akane yelled. She noticed everyone was waiting for something to happen.

"You no transform to anything." Shampoo reasoned.

"You got me wet for that?!" Akane yelled furious but cologne took her hand and looked at it. On her right hand there was an indigo blue symbol, the same one she'd seen the princess have.

"That's it? That's her curse? A cool tattoo?" Ranma asked.

"Jeez you seem almost upset I'm not cursed!" Akane yelled.

"Why would I CARE ANYWAY?!" Ranma yelled.

"Considering how protectively you stayed by her side and called her name after you thought she was dead I'd say you care." Nabiki said.

"What crap are you SAYING NABIKI?!" Ranma yelled.

"So you wouldn't care if I just dropped dead right now?!" Akane yelled.

"Why would I care for an un-cute, sexless tomboy like YOU?!" Ranma yelled back.

"RANMA YOU JERK!!!" Akane yelled and left the room. Everyone was at loss at what to do… starting with the fact that Akane hadn't hit Ranma.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

Akane took off her clothes and entered the hot bubble bath. She stared at her hand and at once realized the mark didn't disappear. Akane sat up and tried scrubbing the mark off but it stayed there. She just felt too tired to bother and sunk beneath the warm water. The song kept repeating itself in her mind over and over again and before she knew it she was humming the tune. As the song silently echoed, in her now empty room a bluish light appeared on her desk taking a rectangular shape and then becoming a book. A black leather book with dark blue stones decorating the boarders and the symbol on Akane's hand had been copied on the cover in a bluish silver metal.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

An: Ok, another chapter! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have good guesses for Akane's curse/gift (whatever).

Please review!


	3. Wave of Calmness

WAVE OF CALMNESS 

Akane opened her eyes lazily and realized the sun's first rays were shining through the window. Akane woke up and got ready for school. She wondered if she'd have to wake Ranma again so they wouldn't be late. She didn't know why she always blamed him; partly it was her fault since somehow she always managed to set it wrong and for some reason no one else woke her up.

Akane came out of the bath and got dressed. As she dried her hair she stared at her hand that still had the indigo symbol on it even though she'd just had a hot bath. Well it's not that serious is it? Just looks like a tattoo so there's not much of a curse there right? Akane just ignore her hand so that she could finish getting dressed.

She heard Kasumi downstairs and her father and Mr. Saotome were talking, she heard some moving about in Nabiki's room so she assumed she was getting ready for school. She passed Ranma's room and saw him asleep. She opened the screen a bit more and stepped into the room. Ranma was definitely asleep. His sheets were tangled up on his legs and his hair looked a tiny bit messy from sleep and Akane felt her heart jump a bit. She bent down next to him and shook his shoulder softly.

"Ranma Wake up." He mumbled something incoherent and went back to sleep. Normally Akane wouldn't even give him a chance and come in yelling, once she'd even throw a bucket of cold water on him so he'd get up quicker. Akane just shook his shoulder again a bit faster this time and his eyes opened and looked at her strangely.

"'Kane?"

"Wake up Ranma. We have to go to school." Akane said and the still surprised Ranma could only nod. He kept staring at her retreating back until she shut it and finally he registered all that had happened. He'd just been woken up by Akane Tendo and she hadn't yelled at him. She looked almost as Kasumi, the first thing he'd seen when he'd woken up was Akane smile. It was a small smile but it was still there. Ranma decided to get out of bed and start getting ready for school before Akane's good mood disappeared.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

Akane entered her room and went for her bag. She packed the books for the classes she'd have that day since yesterday she'd been so tired she just fell on the bed and was out cold. She was going to put in the last book in when she realized this wasn't a school book. She looked at the leather book closely. At once she realized it had the same symbol on its cover as her right hand. The beautiful book attracted her attention and she opened it. There was a small poem on it. Which Akane read out.

(This is not mine, I got it from a book by Silver Ravenwolf but I don't quite remember the name.)

"These words herein are mine alone

fashioned deep inside my bones

each picture, thought, and quote you see

are all reflections of what is me.

Beware the urge to take this book

Or read it in some private nook

Because its magic isn't blind

And I will know you've touched what's mine?" Akane wondered what this meant and she saw as the gems on the cover and the symbol on her hand glowed for a second as she finished reading. She frowned at the book and passed the next pages but realized they were all empty. She decided to take it with her just in case.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

"Well, this is a surprise." Saotome said as Ranma walked in as breakfast was about to be served.

"What are you talking about pop?" Ranma asked. Akane came behind him with Nabiki following behind.

"Wow, you're both up early. Right about now Akane should be getting up and ten minutes later she should be yelling at Ranma to wake up." Nabiki said.

"What'd you wake me up so early for tomboy?" Ranma said a bit irked. Instead of receiving the blow he was expecting Akane shrugged slightly.

"I guess I woke up earlier than usual. Well, at least we wont have to rush to school today." Akane said and they got ready for breakfast but all looked at Akane frowning. She hadn't been violent all day, which meant that something was up… Akane is not usually this quiet, and they were all worried she'd explode any moment.

"Akane, are you feeling alright?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, why Kasumi?" Akane asked.

"You seem a bit tired Akane. Maybe you should stay home today." Kasumi suggested.

"Hmm… maybe that's the problem." Tendo said.

"Yeah, someone going through what Akane went through should be tired, I mean coming back from the dead and all." Saotome said.

"No, I'm fine. Come on Ranma, we should go now." Akane said smiling the whole time and walking out.

"Akane's scaring me." Nabiki said.

"Oh please… Whatever is wrong with Akane is nothing more than being in a good mood for some reason. I mean come on. If I came back from the dead I'd be happy aswell." Ranma said and followed Akane out the door.

"I've seen Akane in a good mood and this is too cheery." Nabiki said.

"She must be thinking about killing someone." Tendo said and looked over at Saotome who was in his panda form.

"**Lets just hope its not Ranma." **Saotome held up on his wooden sign.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Akane and Ranma were on their way to school. Akane on the sidewalk, Ranma on the fence. They saw the school coming into view and not a word had been spoken since they'd left the dojo. Actually the whole walk had been a quiet one. Maybe because his other fiancées expected him and Akane to pass a bit later.

"So, Akane… You sure you're not sick?" Ranma asked and to his shocking surprise she laughed.

"Of course not Ranma. Don't be silly." She said. Actually she didn't know herself why she was being so nice and cheery. For normal things that she should be angry with… she wasn't. It was as if a wave of calmness had washed on her.

"Right… If you say so." Ranma said and they arrived in school with five minutes to spare.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

AN: Ok, I know this is a short chapter but hope you like it none the less. Oh and I'm still keeping Akane's gift/curse a secret a little while longer though it's starting to open up.


	4. Motherly apearance

Akane glared at the food she had in front of her not really paying much attention to it but to the two girls all over Ranma a couple of tables away. Both girls were stuffing food down his throat whilst arguing with each other on whose food Ranma would eat.

"Would you two leave him ALONE already?! You're going to choke him to death!" Akane yelled. Both girls stopped and looked at her surprised. Ranma was just trying to cough something that went into the wrong way.

"Violent girl should not be interfering in argument!" Shampoo yelled.

"Yeah Akane, what's the big deal? We're just trying to act like proper wives by bringing Ranma his lunch." Ukyo said.

"You weren't bringing it to him! You were stuffing it down his throat!" Akane yelled and Ranma was looking at Akane and back at Shampoo and Ukyo wondering when Akane's was going to blame him for everything going on around here.

"We acting like good wives! Not like violent girl who always hits poor Airen!"

"You're not married yet so you're as much as wives as anyone!" Akane yelled. There was a high-pitched laugh from the door way and everyone turned to see Kodachi laughing at the doorway.

"Nicely spoken Akane because Ranma has already chosen his fiancé and that is me." Kodachi said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"What? When the hell did I say that?" Ranma asked.

"Well it's obvious darling. Shampoo and Ukyo are always throwing themselves at you when you obviously don't like them, the best option is I! Akane is too ugly, she's a tomboy like you always say, sexless, can't cook, rude and is too inconsiderate to ever think about Ranma's opinions."

"Oh I'm sorry Kodachi, as _clever_ as you are you forgot the part were you're an obsessed stalker, should have been born blonde (No offense to those with this hair color) to complete the fact that you're an absolute bimbo and you always use your stupid powders to try to get Ranma to forcefully marry you!" Akane yelled. Everyone had their mouths hanging open staring between Akane and Kodachi.

Kodachi seemed about to explode whilst Akane was just registering what she had yelled in anger. Ranma was just staring at Akane shocked at what she'd said and couldn't help but notice how cute she looked like that.

Like a lightning bolt Kodachi sent her ribbon flying for Akane's neck, it came so fast towards her that all she could do was stare at it in shock. Time seemed to stop for her as the ribbon came slowly towards her. As she looked at the ribbon it turned black and flames were burning the ribbon to ashes. Akane turned right as the burning ribbon passed her and she could feel the heat passing next to her and everything seemed to go back to normal.

Kodachi dropped her ribbon as it turned into ashes in the ground and glared at Akane, she just looked shocked like everyone else. For one Kodachi had tried to chop her neck off and Akane had moved aside in time to avoid it, as for the burning everyone just supposed it was because of the speed Kodachi threw the ribbon at.

"The moral of that story Kodachi is not to throw your ribbon so fast at someone." Ukyo said and Kodachi just glared at Akane. Kodachi had thrown her ribbon that fast and probably even faster before and nothing like that had ever happened. Suddenly the bell rang signaling for the end of class. Everyone got their things and left the school, Kodachi did so aswell probably going to cry about her ribbon before just getting another one from her closet.

Akane packed away her stuff and Ranma waited for her whilst looking at her trying to see if there was anything wrong with her. That ribbon had come at a shocking speed, he didn't have time to react himself and yet Akane moved to a side.

"Akane are you ok?" Ranma asked. Her good mood seemed to be gone but she didn't seem annoyed at him.

"Yeah… I'm ok." Akane said clearly bothered by something. She took her bag and couldn't help but place her hand on her neck. "She was going to kill me." She half whispered.

"Well, from all the other times I thought you'd be used to it by now." Ranma said but he had to admit now it had been different. Before all the other fiancés gave him a chance to stop any attack towards Akane but this time he could barely see the ribbon catching up in flames and Akane dodge it. Akane wincing brought him back to reality and he saw her looking at her hand where there was blood.

Like a lightning bolt Ranma looked at her hand and moved her hair away from the area of the neck it was covering. She had a small burn but it was bleeding (I don't even know if burns bleed but never mind) quite a lot.

"Dam Akane, We need to get to doctor Tofu!" Ranma said and picked her up and grabbed her bag and ran as fast as he could to Dr Tofu's.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

"Ranma, what happened?" Dr. Tofu asked as Ranma walked in with Akane in his arms.

"She has a burn or cut on her neck." Ranma said. Akane just had her eyes closed tight trying to ignore the stinging on her neck. Dr. Tofu directed them to a bed and went to get some supplies.

"God, I can not believe Kodachi would do that! I mean I know she's crazy but for Christ's sake!" Ranma half mumbled to himself. Dr. Tofu came back out and with some alcohol cleaned Akane's blood from the wound and placed some cream around the cut where the burn was and put a bandage on it.

"There good as new, you can go home now, but I'll need you to come tomorrow after school if possible just to change the bandage. The burn is not that serious, it will just disappear after a while and the cut should heal by Monday. Wait, Monday? Today is Thursday so… yes on Monday." Dr. Tofu said.

"So we can go now?" Akane asked.

"Yes, you're free to go." Dr. Tofu said and both teens walked out and headed home.

"Well, today was interesting." Akane mumbled.

"Yeah… um… thanks for that." Ranma said.

"Huh? What?" Akane asked looking at him.

"For stopping Shampoo and Ukyo before I choked." Ranma said.

"I still can't believe _you _didn't tell them." Akane said.

"And the bimbo thing, OMG I wish I had taken a picture at Kodachi's face." Ranma laughed. A genuine laugh not a cocky triumphant one. Akane realized that she almost never sees that laugh and smiled back.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

Akane was laying on her bed with the leather book thinking about the day's events. Kodachi had tried to kill her and for some reason she was extremely lucky to escape with just a small cut on her neck. Maybe it wasn't Kodachi's fault. She had a father who's a complete buffoon and her mother, well, who knows what happened to her mother. Kuno can't be blamed since he was just as an idiot as his sister for practically the same reason.

Akane sighed and looked at the book. She opened it and saw the same words as before but as she passed the next page there was a small rhyme.

"A motherly hand

Is always called for

And for those who remember

She will come forth

…Tatewaki and Kodachi…" Akane couldn't help but think about them and say their names out loud and again the gems glowed faintly along with the symbol on her hand. Akane felt tired as hell as soon as the glow went down and placing the book to a side she fell asleep.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

It was a rainy night and the Kuno residents were all fast asleep as a figure walked up to the residence. Without knocking it walked in and headed towards where Kuno was sleeping.

Sliding the door open it walked towards Kuno and shook him awake softly. Two pictures were next to him of Akane and 'the pigtailed goddess' and the mysterious figure sighed.

"Tatewaki wake up this instant." It said and Kuno sat up shocked and looked at the mysterious person and glared.

"Who are you?! How dare you come into the Kuno residence without an invitation?" Kuno said and the person caressed his face with its hand and removed the hood that was covering its face. "Oh My Fucking God." Kuno didn't mean for those words to slip out of his mouth but they just did from the shock of who was standing in front of him.

"Your sister." It said. He stood up and walked over to Kodachi's room. Kodachi opened her eyes as the door opened.

"What on earth are you doing here brother?" Kodachi asked.

"Kodachi… someone has come and wants to see you."

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

Ranma and Akane entered the school grounds and were surprised that Kuno was nowhere to be seen. A couple of girls ran up to Akane and some of the boys also ran up to Ranma.

"Did you hear Akane?" The girls said.

"What happened?" Both teens asked.

"There's a new head mistress on the school!" The girls said.

"But what happened to the Hawaiian freak?" Ranma asked.

"Lets just say you wont be bothered by him any longer Mr. Saotome." Everyone turned around and saw a beautiful woman about thirty-seven years old but actually looked about twenty-five. She had long raven hair flowing down her back; she was dressed in an indigo blue suite and had square glasses in front of her brown chocolate eyes. She looked strict but like an understanding and kind person.

"I'm sorry… and you are?" Ranma asked.

"My name is Elizabeth Kuno and unlike that idiot that used to be headmaster I am truly American and I am now your new head mistress." Everyone was shocked to say the least. Here was Kuno and Kodachi's mother and was going to be their new head mistress. Akane was the most shocked of all. "Incase you're wondering Tatewaki and Kodachi will be absent for about a month and everyone should pick up the new uniforms after school." Elizabeth said.

"Um… Mrs. Kuno?" A girl said.

"Oh darling please don't remind me I married that Oaf and you can all just call me Elizabeth."

"Yes… Miss Elizabeth… what do you mean by new uniforms?" The girl asked.

"Well, the uniforms you've had up to now are too old fashioned. You need new ones and you can pick them up free of charge after school. I don't want to see anyone without a uniform on Monday, except you Mr. Saotome and Miss Ukyo. I've checked and there's no point in asking you to wear a uniform." Elizabeth said and entered the building.

Everyone was shocked but headed to class none the less thinking if this head mistress was going to be as much of a loon as her whole family.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

New chapter up! Hope you all like it!

Please review and thanks so much for the reviews you've already sent!


	5. It's a gift, not a curse

OKAY READERS! IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT! FOR ALL THOSE WHO STILL DON'T KNOW AKANE'S GIFT/CURSE IT COMES UP ON THIS CHAPTER!!!

O  
O  
O 

Akane looked nervously at the leather book as she walked towards where the new uniforms were. How could it be? It's not possible is it? The cursed springs have never given someone such a curse. Then again this one was different. Akane for now left the matter alone and placed the book in her backpack. She heard some of the girls shrieking embarrassed, some smiling and talking amongst themselves whilst the boys were all snickering and some perverts were daydreaming of the days to come.

"Hey what's up?" Akane asked and her friends ran up to her.

"Do you know what the uniforms are like?!" Yuka and Sayuri asked one smiling the other blushing.

"It can't be that bad." Akane reasoned then as she looked at the model of the uniform she turned beet red. "I-I-I am _not_ wearing that." She stuttered.

O  
O  
O 

Akane entered the house and furiously went up to her room still quite red in the face. Ranma came behind her laughing unable to contain himself. Nabiki was having some lunch and though she didn't want to admit it she had a small blush on her face too, but, even though it was very noticeable and Ranma couldn't resist and took pictures of Nabiki. She looked up at him surprised.

"What are you doing Ranma?" Nabiki said.

"Nabiki this is payback. I'm going to sell these pictures of you blushing unless you sign a legal contract that you will stop taking my pictures and selling them to anyone. Ranma said and although the blush was now gone Nabiki was struggling with what to say but then smirked at him.

"And what makes you think anyone will buy those pictures dear Ranma?" Nabiki asked and the smirk that Ranma gave her told her he'd won.

"Sign here Nabiki." Ranma said and Nabiki took the papers he handed her and read them about three times and then after smirking signed the papers.

"I've signed but there's one thing that's different here from what you said." Nabiki said and now it was Ranma's turn to worry.

"What are you talking about?" Nabiki from nowhere to out a high speaker and read what she'd spotted.

"I NABIKI TENDO HEREBY AGREE TO NOT SELL ANY PICTURES, VIDEOS OR TAPE RECORDINGS OF RANMA SAOTOME OR AKANE TENDO! IS THIS WHAT YOU HAD ME SIGN RANMA?!" Nabiki said getting everyone's attention. Ranma was now blushing and took the contract from her hands and went to his room. "Don't worry Ranma, with those new uniforms there wont be any more customers since they have Akane displaying everything I could possibly sell." Nabiki said and smirked as she felt the HUGE sting of jealousy coming from Ranma.

O  
O  
O 

Akane hadn't heard what the contract had said since she was blocking her ears repeating to herself that she had to wear the uniform and there was nothing wrong with it. But then she just sighed and gave up and went downstairs for dinner, the leather book on her desk.

As everyone sat down to eat there was a really awkward mood over all of them. Tendo and Saotome tried to see what was going on but didn't find any good explanation. Nabiki and Akane were blushing, Akane furiously and Nabiki pretending nothing was happening since she was blushing for entirely different reasons than those of Akane. Ranma was extremely proud of himself after getting Nabiki, the Queen of spying and black mail to sign a contract stopping the mayor part of her income. Kasumi was smiling apparently not acknowledging anything amiss.

"So... Akane, do you like your new uniform?" Tendo said trying to lighten up the mood with a little conversation but as Akane's eyes met his hell itself froze over. Despise her icy glare she answered.

"I despise it." She said. Tendo and Saotome looked frightfully at her and then they looked at Nabiki.

"Do you like it Nabiki?" Asked Tendo and Nabiki shrugged.

"It's ok, very modern..." Nabiki said and sighed, then as she thought no one was looking at her she looked at a small note. Ranma silently looked over her shoulder and checked it out.

"Hey Nabiki, getting love notes from Kuno I see." Ranma said and Nabiki's blush appeared once again.

"Ranma! You don't go- wait, so Kuno likes Nabiki?" Akane said smiling at her sister.

"Of course not!" Nabiki yelled.

"Nabiki Tendo." Ranma read and Nabiki realised she didn't have the letter any more. My mother has told me about the new uniforms and although I don't know how it happened I only pictured you wearing it and trying to sell me pictures of your sister or the pigtailed girl. I'm going for a while and I just couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you I'll miss you. A flower for you. Tatewaki Kuno." Ranma read out. Nabiki was blushing and looking at the ground in a shy manner and it almost seemed as if it was a whole different person.

"Aww! That's so sweet Nabiki!" Akane said.

"Sweet? Now he's also going to chase her around." Ranma said.

"On contraire Ranma. Kuno has never given me or you a letter saying that he likes us, he just declared we were his, but with Nabiki..." Akane's eyes filled with stars. "He said goodbye and that he will miss her! Isn't that so romantic!" Akane smiled. Ranma looked at her weirdly but realised she was right.

"What flower did he give you?" Kasumi asked sweetly.

"Um... orquids." Nabiki said taking her letter back from Ranma.

"Wow, he even got you your favourites!" Akane smiled.

"I don't see what's so special about some flowers." Ranma said and Akane glared at him.

"_Some_ girls like flowers, at least we do, and getting your favourites from someone you like means they care for you and actually bother finding out what your favourite is, or remember if you've told them." Akane said. "And it's really sweet as well."

"Yeah, like you'll ever get any." Ranma said and shut his eyes waiting for the blow to come but it never did and as he opened his eyes again he saw Akane furious staring at him.

"You are _such_ a jerk!" She said quietly and went to her room very pissed.

She laid on her bed and took three deep breaths and soon her anger left. She remembered about the flowers thing and smiled and then frowned as she remembered everything that had happened in the day and the night before. She looked at the symbol on her hand and at the book and opened it. The same words from before were there and a new poem.

"All that I say now in rhyme,

If I wish it with all my might,

Then the words will become true,

As long as others aren't hurt by truth.

Nature will obey my call,

Leaves and flowers, trees and all

As the air moves in space and time

If I command it for me it will fight

Fire that the dragon breathes

Will come to me if I so need

And water from the rivers and skies

Will fall when I shall need it to at times." Akane read and the symbol and gems glowed faintly and Akane sat on her chair wondering about everything that had been happening since they came back from Jusenkyo.

She placed her hand on her neck and remembered about going to Dr. Tofu's. She opened the door of her room and went downstairs to find everything back to normal, Saotome and Tendo playing their board game (I have no idea what they play), Kasumi putting on some tea, Nabiki probably out with some friends and Ranma was probably in the dojo since she didn't know where he was.

"I'm going to Dr. Tofu's ok?" Akane said and she walked outside but then Ranma jumped down next to her.

"I'll go with you." He said and Akane just nodded. The walk was a quiet one with neither of them opening a conversation.

O  
O  
O 

"Well, this is odd." Doctor Tofu said as he removed the bandage looking at her neck surprised.

"What? What's wrong?" Akane asked worried.

"Nothing, you seem absolutely healed, no mark, no scar, nothing! It's as if you were never burned in the first place." Dr. Tofu said checking and rechecking her neck and Ranma was also surprised. Indeed there was absolutely no sign that Akane had ever at all been burned.

"How is that possible Dr. Tofu?" Akane asked.

"I d-don't know. I really don't."

"Does that mean we can go now?" Ranma asked taking advantage of Dr. Tofu's confused state. D. Tofu didn't notice and nodded.

"Yes of course. I guess you don't need to come back on Monday Akane." Dr. Tofu said.

The walk back home wasn't as peaceful and soon Shampoo landed on Ranma on her bicycle trying to take him away on a date. Akane was furiously staring at them but didn't hit Ranma like she usually did; as a matter of fact her fury was on the purple haired Amazon trying to drag him away.

"Can't you see he doesn't want to go out with you?!" Akane yelled and the Amazon smirked.

"If Akane think I'm leaving Airen to you, you sadly mistaken!" Shampoo said and continued trying to drag Ranma away.

"Oh how I _wish_ it would Rain! Shampoo is such a pain!" Akane said furiously and as soon as the words left her mouth a roar of thunder was heard in the skies and rain started to pour from the sky that had been clear blue just thirty seconds ago. Ranma had managed to get away from Shampoo's grip just before the rain came down and in his female form grabbed Akane's hand and they kept on walking before he even realized she had transformed into a cat.

Akane just thought about what had happened seconds ago, she said that in rhyme, she really wanted it to happen and it did… just like the book said! She had noticed the symbol hadn't glowed as she spoke the words as it usually did and even though she was dripping wet and Ranma had placed his (girl form) jacket over her shoulders she hadn't taken noticed.

"Hey Akane!" Ranma said and Akane looked up at this.

"Yes?"

"I just asked if you were ok, you spaced out for about five minutes!" Ranma said and Akane shook her head.

"It's nothing really." She said and looked up at the sky as it was still raining. Giving Ranma a side-glance she spoke very quietly. "Stop the rain… from falling ahead? and let the sun… shine overhead?" She whispered and it stopped raining, in a couple of seconds the clouds were gone and the sun was shining again.

"I guess it was just a passing shower." Ranma said as he looked up at the sky as they entered the dojo. He looked back down and saw Akane smiling and then giggle, something he'd never seen her done.

"Thanks for accompanying me Ranma! Tehehe!" She giggled and went to her room to get a bath and smiled at the curse/gift, she'd been given. No, not a curse, definitely a gift.

O  
O  
O

Ok! New chapter up! Please tell me what you think and review!


	6. Secret enemy

Akane woke up that Saturday earlier than normal, way earlier. The sun hadn't even risen yet and she closed her eyes trying to fall asleep again to no avail. She sighed and got out of bed. Everyone was probably sleeping right now. Akane looked out of the window. She opened it and looked at the symbol on her hand again. She looked nervously out of the window.

"Winds I call, to carry me to, see the skies, sitting on the roof?" Akane said and in one second a strong wind entered her room and lifted her up.

Akane was surprised for a second as she was pulled out of the window and was slowly taken up to the roof. She relaxed as she sat down and waited for the sun to rise. If she was up this early she might aswell enjoy it.

"What are you doing up this early?" Akane turned and saw a very sleepy Ranma standing behind her.

"I-I couldn't sleep. Did I wake you up?" Akane asked and Ranma sat next to her.

"Yeah but never mind. What you looking at?" He asked and Akane blushed a little and looked away.

"Just waiting to see the sun rise." She said and he nodded. Akane realized he was truly too sleepy to realize this was kinda romantic with him next to her.

The sun slowly brightened the sky and gave the sky an orange glow. Akane turned to see Ranma and almost laughed at seeing him asleep. So much for romantic.

"Winds I call, to carry him to, sleep in his bed, in his room." Akane whispered and he was raised and Akane smiled. "This isn't so hard." As soon as he was in his bed Akane got ready for the day.

OOOOOO

Akane frowned as she helped Kasumi clear up the table. Something was wrong, really wrong. It was a really weird feeling.

"Thank you for helping me Akane." Kasumi said and Akane smiled.

"It was nothing Kasumi." Akane said and walked out of the kitchen. Akane's eyes widened as she realized what the feeling was and ran to her room. Nabiki was sitting in her bed looking at the leather book. "Nabiki?" Akane said.

"Oh, hey Akane." She said.

"What are you doing in my room?" Akane asked and took the book from her but Nabiki stopped her hand and compared both symbols, the one on her hand and on the book.

"I knew it. The book has something to do with your curse." Nabiki said.

"Maybe, I don't know. It just appeared here." Akane said and put the book away.

Nabiki looked at her for a long while until she decided to believe Akane and left her room. Akane sighed and sat on her bed and remembering the first rhyme on the book she realized why she knew that someone had gotten the book. An idea suddenly came to mind as she stared at the book. Could she brake Ranma's curse with her own gift? Akane grabbed the book.

"Show me how to brake the other Jusenkyo curses." Akane said and opened the book. There were two pages written on how to do it. Akane sighed in relief. "Well, I have to wait one month, and I have to get the ingredients… but it would be worth the wait." Akane said to herself.

OOOOOOO

Akane woke up on Monday for school and went into the shower. She got her uniform and stared at it for a good five minutes before blushing madly and putting it on. She stared at herself on the mirror.

The skirt was blue and really short, and I mean really, really, _really_ short. She would have to be very careful if she where to pick something from the floor.

"For heaven's sake, this doesn't cover anything!" Akane whispered. The top was white and Akane was wondering if she had gotten a size to small. There was also a sweater but that was for winter and since they were now in mid spring there was no point in putting it on.

After getting used to seeing herself wearing the uniform she went to breakfast thankful that she didn't have to wake Ranma up today. However as soon as she was down to breakfast and Ranma turned to look at her, he choked on whatever he had in his mouth. Nabiki came in behind Akane and sitting down smirked as she saw Ranma choking after seeing Akane with the uniform on.

"Akane… what are you wearing?" Ranma asked between coughs.

"Aww, and after laughing at me the other day? It's the bloody uniform!" Akane said and ate her breakfast. As they walked to school Ranma walked by her side instead of the fence. If any guy so much as looked their way they'd have him to answer to.

OOOOOO

Akane walked through the hallways of the school whilst everyone was outside enjoying their recess. She saw Ranma playing football (Soccer. What ever. I'm going to stick to football.) and smiled. She'd managed to escape her friends as they themselves were trying to escape the boys chasing after them.

Suddenly Akane was grabbed from behind. A hand was covering her mouth preventing any sound to escape as she was pulled into an empty classroom. She couldn't break free since his other arm was holding hers tightly. As he turned her around Akane realized he was one of the guys from her class.

"My master is coming. Your powers will soon be hers." He said and Akane looked around trying to see how she could escape and made to grab a bag from nearby but couldn't reach it.

Suddenly she moved her hand hitting him behind the head and the whole class was trashed as she moved her hand. A ball that was behind him hit him also behind the head and he let her go. Akane noticed a symbol on his forehead and with her hand wiped it off. The boy looked at her surprised.

"Hey Akane, what happened?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing… you just got him in the head but nothing big, you can go now." Akane said and pushed him out the classroom before he managed to see the classroom.

Tables were over turned and thrown about the class. Akane looked at her hand realizing she'd done it. Recess was almost over and they were going to walk in to this!

"Maybe, if I threw all this around I can organize everything." Akane whispered and extended her hand. She moved it up slightly and the table did so aswell. After doing that she frantically organized everything and by the time everyone came in everything was back to normal. _"He was being controlled, by magic no doubt but by whom? Who is the one that is going to take my powers away and why?"_ Akane thought and tried concentrating in class.

OOOOOO

Elena looked down at Nerima and smirked. She was sitting in a cloud and on her right hand she had a bracelet with a black symbol engraved in it just like the one that boy had on his forehead. She laughed.

"Soon your powers will be mine… hahaha!" Elena laughed and soon after it started to rain.

OOOOOO

Kasumi looked up at the rainy sky and frowned for a second and soon after glared up at the sky.

OOOOOO

Ranma waited for Akane to finish putting away her stuff on her bag and they walked out of school together.

"Ah man! It's still raining." Ranma said and Akane looked out of the door of the school and indeed it was still raining outside and Akane looked at her white shirt and blushed madly.

"_Great day to not bring an umbrella. At least I wont have to go through it. Walking with a wet shirt back home with Ranma. How embarrassing!" _Akane thought. "Stop the rain, from falling ahead let the sun shine over head." Akane whispered remembering the rhyme from the other day and smiled as the clouds cleared and only one or two remained with the sun shining brightly.

"That was weird." Ranma said.

"Oh Ranma, can't you just not complain even when you get lucky." Akane said. Ranma looked at her.

"You can't say that's normal. It was pouring and suddenly stopped." Ranma said.

"Luck." Akane said.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, are you so proud of that mark that you don't pour hot water on it?" Ranma asked and Akane looked at her hand.

"Well, actually… it doesn't come off." Akane said. Ranma stopped walking but since she continued he followed her.

"What do you mean it doesn't come off?" Ranma asked.

"That's it, it doesn't come off. It doesn't matter any way. It's not like it's a big deal." Akane said. Ranma looked at her for a while looking to see if she was upset at all about it but seeing her fine with it he looked up front.

They weren't fighting as much as before and he was starting to like it. It had been since they came back from Jusenkyo.

"Ranma, when you became a girl, did you have any dreams talking about the curse?" Akane asked not looking at him and Ranma looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"No, why? Did you?" Ranma asked.

"No." Akane said and looked down.

"You're lying." Ranma said and they stopped and she looked at him.

"What? I'm not lying." Akane said looking back down.

"Akane, every time you lie you avoid eye contact and look down (AN: Don't know if it really happens.)." Ranma said and Akane looked up at him shocked and with a blush that she tried to hide soon after. Did he actually know her that well?

"So what about your curse?" Ranma asked. Akane opened her mouth to speak but closed it again as Shampoo landed on Ranma with her bicycle.

"Nihao Ranma!"

OOOOO

Another chapter! I was going to update sooner but the document wouldn't upload and it wouldn't go to suport.fanfiction thingy. Well, hope you like this one. Please review!


	7. Curse braker

Akane stared at Shampoo as she hugged Ranma tightly and how he tried to take her off in a very pathetic way. Ranma was wondering what Akane was doing whilst trying to take the pest off him. He was shocked as Akane simply leaned against the wall and watched as he tried to take Shampoo off.

Akane watched patiently enjoying Ranma's confusion and struggle and murmured to herself.

"Three, two, one…" Ukyo jumped into the scene smiling, then frowned in anger as she saw Shampoo on him and pulled her off. Now both were bickering but as Ranma tried to get away they both grabbed him and kept on fighting between themselves. As he tried to get away Akane raised her hand and moving her finger (from her point of view) between Ranma and the girls, she separated them. Ranma started to run towards her and as the other girls started chasing him Akane smirked and if Ranma had seen her smirk he would have frozen in fear. However Akane didn't expect Ranma to pick her up bridal style and jump up.

"Ah! Ranma what are you doing?!" Akane said her face beet red.

"What are you talking about?!" Ranma asked focusing on the girls following them and Akane turned to the girls and moving her hand they slammed into the ground and she left them there for a while.

"My skirt Ranma!" Akane said and Ranma looked down at her and blushed a deep red as he saw her light blue underwear. He grabbed her skirt and brought it down but to hold it down he put his hand on her back side and If it were even more possible they blushed an even deeper red. Both their hearts were racing a million miles per hour. Finally Ranma landed in front of the Tendo Dojo and put Akane down. Akane felt a chill run up her spine suddenly. The person that controlled the boy was watching her but she didn't know where he/she was. In a few nervous words Ranma walked inside whilst Akane followed a short while after.

OOOOO

Elena smirked as she looked down at Akane and clasped her hands together.

"Niala." She now opened her hands and made a circle around her with them and clasped them back together again. Pointing at Akane a yellow ray of energy shot towards Akane.

OOOOO

Akane felt the attack long before Elena even said the word and turned around as if out of instinct and faced the ray coming towards her. She extended her hand and the ray continued towards her. Elena smirked. Akane remained calm. The ray hit a barrier five meters from Akane and Elena was shocked then was angry. She jumped down from the cloud where she was and stood ten meters in front of Akane.

"Who are you?" Akane asked a bit shocked about what she had just done and Elena smirked.

"I am Elena." She said. "I'm a witch, I've been traveling the world stealing any other witch's powers I come across to become stronger. Now I've come for yours." Elena said and Akane looked at her confused.

"Witches? My powers? I'm not a witch." Akane said and Elena laughed.

"Let me guess, you actually believe a witch is someone who worship the devil?" Elena asked and Akane didn't answer, as that was what she had been told. "Well, no. A witch is a person who has especial powers from nature. Knowing certain spells can help you accomplish certain things. Normally a witch starts out reading; you'd be surprised how many books there are on the subject. Some are also raised knowing the craft. Some people follow the craft with spiritual powers, some physically like me and you." Elena said. Akane was confused.

"Spiritually, what-?"

"Spiritually, it has effects on the spiritual realm taking a while or for ever for a spell to happen. Physically spells can be done in a couple of seconds and affect people more directly." Elena said. Akane remained silent for a couple of seconds staring at Elena.

"I wont let you take my powers away." Akane said simply and Elena laughed.

"You'll have no choice girl. I am far more powerful than you having absorbed thousands of energies and powers from other people. We'll meet again girl." Elena said and made a cloud appear beneath her and she disappeared into the sky.

Akane looked at the sky confused and went back into the house. She was so into her own thoughts that dinner was a quiet one and everyone thought something was going on so didn't speak but Akane was just thinking about Elena and Ranma was trying to be a gentleman and forget he'd seen Akane's underwear, on her, but failing miserably.

Nabiki had her cold face on but sighed in relief at the calm in the house, giving her more time to think about the letter she received today from Tatewaki.

Akane sighed, Elena was probably right at being more powerful than her, certainly more experienced. If Elena was to take her powers away then she needed to finish the anti-curse spell as soon as possible. Akane stood up and left and everyone else looked at her.

"I'm not hungry, I think I'll go do my homework." Akane said and went up to her room. As she entered she grabbed the book and opened it to the page where the spell to brake the curses was. She looked at the ingredients and closed her eyes, she thought of them, pictured them in her mind and when she opened her eyes they were before her. Akane smiled.

There was a piece of bamboo from the Jusenkyo curses, a large bottle with a tiny bit of water from every single spring, at least a drop from each one; a mix of herbs which Akane didn't know what they were and salt. Akane looked at the strange ingredients and shrugged and looked at the spell.

Akane placed her hands over the objects and one by one said the following rhyme.

"Objects of magic

Receive the light

The pure essence

My soul carries inside." Akane said and one by one she could feel the pure energy surrounding the objects. Again she looked at the book. She materialized a bowl and grabbed the water. She dropped a quarter of the amount of water and grabbed some herbs. The water glowed a tiny bit in a yellowish light. Akane felt herself getting a little bit weaker and looked at the next part on the book.

"Air that holds the spirit of the east break the curse of the drinker." Akane again felt her energies flowing away from her body and into the mixture. Akane poured another bit of water in it followed by another quarter of herbs. Now it glowed a soft red.

"Fire that holds the spirit of south, break the curse of the drinker." More energy left Akane but she still felt strong enough to go on. More water and herbs went in and it now glowed a soft blue.

"Water that holds the spirit of West, break the curse of the drinker." Akane now felt slightly tired but kept going. She grabbed the remaining herbs and poured them all into the mix. Water came last this time, as it said on the book. The water glowed a light green.

"Earth that holds the spirit of North, break the curse of the drinker." Akane said not even needing to look at the book. She grabbed the bamboo and put it in the greenish mix. She watched, as it seemed to sizzle and melt into it even though the mix was cold. She grabbed the salt and poured it in as she spoke.

"And With this I seal this spell, may no dark hand touch, and may all end well." Akane said and moved the mix with a wooden spoon three times clockwise and she poured the liquid into little bottles. She managed to fill 14 bottles. When she was finished she placed them in her wardrobe so they could cool down. Although she hadn't heated them, they were boiling with magic so she needed to leave them so the heat that seems to be radiating out, concentrates in the liquid. Akane sighed in tired relief. She could feel her eyes dropping already from the energy this spell had taken from her. At last it was ready. Thinking of Elena she frowned and placed a concealment charm on the spells so she wouldn't be able to sense them. Better be safe than sorry.

There was a knock at the door and Kasumi walked in with her bright smile as always and Akane tried to smile back even though she was too tired to even do that.

"Akane are you Ok? Are you sure you're not hungry?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm fine Kasumi, I just wasn't hungry today." Akane said and started clearing out her table, the bowl and other things long gone before Kasumi walked through the door. Kasumi looked at her left where the wardrobe was in which Akane had hidden the spells and her smile faltered a little bit but then her smile grew wide again and looked back at Akane who still had her back at her.

"Tomorrow I'm making some biscuits, how about you help me after school? If you're not too busy." Kasumi said and Akane smiled, she never backed down from an opportunity to try to improve her cooking.

"Of course Kasumi. I'd love to help." Akane said and Kasumi nodded and walked out of the room. She walked down to the kitchen and passed through the dinning table and looked out at the cloudy sky and again frowned in the direction of a certain cloud where a certain witch was spying on the household.

OOOOO

Ranma lay awake at night. He had been playing in his head the idea of going to Akane and say sorry for what he saw today ever since they finished dinner. She seemed distant and it was probably because of him. He shook his head, he couldn't go apologize at this time at night. It was too late tonight, he'd go tomorrow… Still something insisted in him going now. He sighed and stood up. He walked slowly up to her room when he noticed the door to her room was opened. He hesitantly opened the door a bit wider and walked in. His eyes immediately met with Akane's floor where she lay unconscious, still not changed out of her uniform and from the position she was in he could see her underwear again but that went unnoticed by him as he ran to her and picked her up.

"Akane, Akane." Ranma whispered and Akane's eyes opened slowly and looked at him a bit confused.

"Ranma?" She mumbled. He laid her on the bed and he pulled her skirt down so to cover her up a bit mote.

"Akane are you ok? You were just unconscious on the floor." Ranma said and she looked around, yes she still was in her room.

"Um… yeah, I'm just so tired." Akane whispered looked at him, he didn't look away, they started to get closer.

OOOOOO

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so looong. I'm just up to my neck with exams right now and since the end of school year is close I better keep on focusing on that. But never fear! This story shall continue! Mwahahaha! You'll just have to satisfy with what your imagination decides on what happens next… for now


	8. AN

Hi everyone, sorry i haven't updated but I'm on holiday and where I am I have no Internet. Sorry, I'll update at around September when I go back home and start school TT.

Well, bye!


	9. companion and enemy classmates

Ranma stopped and pulled back and smilled softly. Akane had fallen asleep. He sat there for a couple of seconds and just looked at her, when sudenly he saw something outside the window and went to look, he looked around but saw nothing so he turned around to leave.

"Hello Ranma." Ranma turned around and saw Elena floating outside the window.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked and Elena smilled and pointed at him.

"Arantia no la ri sono." She whispered and a mist engulfed Ranma and as the mist disapeared so did Elena. Ranma looked around confused and left the room not remembering anything about what had just happened. Elena smirked and looked up at the sky.

"I like your taste in men, girl. His name is Ranma aparently, aranged engagement but I see you like each other… thisll be fun." Elena whispred.

OOOOOOOO

Ranma and Akane walked to school once again in silence. Akane had felt something strange on Ranma but he seemed normal. As the school apeared in front Akane ran to see her friends and Ranma just stared at her.

_"God, doesn't she __realize__ the uniform is shorter? She runs as if nothing was diferent!" _Ranma thought. _"She has realy nice legs." _The bell rang. "Ahh! I'll be late!"

OOOOOOOOO

"Well, students. Today we have two new students with us, will you like to come in and present yourselves?" The teacher said and in walked two girls, one which Akane recognised perfectly.

"Elena?!" She asked and everyone turned to look at Akane.

"You know her Akane?" Ranma asked.

"Well, my name is Elena as she sais." Elena said with a wide smile. Then the other girl came forward, she had pale skin and a lot of black eyeliner on.

"My name is Yuki." She said with a serious face and her eyes looking at the unseen distance. Both girls sat down and Elena glared at Akane just before she sat down. Then everyone, one by one introduced themselves. When everyone was finished the teacher started with the class.

"Students, you're going to do a project for me about any subject that you wish to talk about with a partner of your liking, ofcourse if someone picks you there's no discusing it, your stuck with that person. Ok, how about you pick first Yuki?" The teacher asked and she just looked straight into his eyes as if looking through him and after making him nervous she answered.

"Ukyo." She said. The teacher nodded and wrote it down.

"And you Elena?"

"I want Ranma Saotome." She said and Akane nearly blew up. Everyone looked at her shocked and Ranma felt odd, he didn't like the girl, Yuki seemed nicer to him and she was practically an ice cube from what he'd seen.

"Very well."

"No teacher, I don't agree." Everyone turned to look at Akane who looked furious and Ranma hadn't seen her so… jealous in her life.

"I told you Akane no discusing it." The teacher said.

"I just think that if Ranma were to be my partner we would have… more time to discuss the subject living beneath the same roof and all." Akane reasoned and the teacher nodded.

"Well, what's your opinion Ranma?" The teacher asked and Akane could feel Elena trying to filter thoughts into his head only to crash against the barrier Akane had created. Elena glared at her and Akane smirked.

"Well…" Ranma thought and Akane prayed he'd say what she was waiting to say. "I think Akane is right." Ranma said and Akane sighed in relief.

"Well, that's settled Miss Elena. Pick someone else."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"So Akane, what was that little outburst today?" Akane turned to see Elena standing against the wall behind her.

"What are you doing here Elena? You're waisting your time, I wont give you my powers." Akane said and Elena laughed.

"Those powers will be mine." Elena said and Akane glared at her.

"And one more thing," Akane said and got really close to Elena. "Stay away from Ranma." Akane said and started walking away from Elena.

"So you _do_ like him." Elena said and Akane turned around.

"Ranma is a friend!" Akane yelled and Elena smirked.

"Then your friend will be mine." Elena said and disapeared.

OOOOOOOOOO

Yuki came out of her hiding spot and walked up to Akane whom was walking down the corredor. Akane looked up and smilled at Yuki.

"Hi Yuki, how do you like the school?" Akane asked and Yuki's expresionless eyes looked into hers and extended her hand and shook it with Akane. Akane's eyes went wide.

"Very well, thankyou Akane." She said and walked away. Akane kept walking and as she met up with Ranma to go back home, she looked at the piece of paper that Yuki had given her and read it in silence.

_"Today I will go to the dojo to talk to you but you have to do the following spell as Elena is spying on you and the people you live with. It's important you listen to me Akane." _Akane looked at the spell and nodded.

"Ok, what subject do you want to talk about Akane?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know Ranma, animals? Climate change?" Akane asked.

"No, someone else is obviously going to do something like that." Ranma said. Akane smilled and looked at him.

"Someone no one talks about? How about witchcraft?" Akane asked and Ranma looked at her.

"Witchcraft?" Ranma said. "What's so interesting about that?" Ranma asked.

"Well, who's going to talk about that?" Akane asked and Ranma was going to reply but then agreed with her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ranma said.

"Um Ranma, I have something to give you, but you have to wait a month for it." Akane said and Ranma looked at her strangely.

"Why a month?" He asked.

"Because I say so!" Akane said smilling and Ranma smilled back.

"So what do you think about the new girls?" Ranma asked.

"Elena is a witch and Yuki is misterious." Akane said and Ranma laughed.

"Come on, you don't even know Elena, she can't be that bad." Ranma said and Akane frowned.

"I really don't like her." Akane said.

"Is it because you got jealous today?" Ranma asked and Akane looked away.

"What are you talking about? I was not jealous." Akane said.

"Yeah, sure, you were jealous that Elena wanted me as her partner, admit it." Ranma said.

"No I wasn't Ranma." Akane said and just walked up ahead. Ranma didn't try to catch up enjoying the view.

OOOOOOO

Akane allowed Yuki to come in and noticed how she was dressed in absolute black. Akane took her to the dojo and there they sat to talk.

"I did the spell, what is it about? How do you know about all this?" Akane asked.

"I know you're a witch, a new one yet your power is incredible. I was once a witch too. Elena took my power. I was raised as a Wiccan and a long time ago, when I was about eight she took my powers away." Yuki said.

"I wont allow her to take mine away." Akane said.

"No, and I wont let you give it away either. I am here to train you, I can not do magic but I can teach you." Yuki said and Akane nodded.

"You have to dress in black to be a witch?" Akane asked.

"Don't be ridicoulous. I just like black, you're already a witch and yet you dress normally don't you?" Yuki said and Akane nodded. "Well then, it's settled, I will teach you all you need to know to keep your powers." Yuki said and she turned to look at the door. "You can come out now, there's no more use in hiding." Akane turned to look at the door and saw Kasumi walk in with her smile.

"Kasumi? You heard that?" Akane asked and Kasumi nodded.

"You studied the craft?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I never really had any powers and I just liked reading about it but when Akane got her powers in the Jusenkyo lake I could sense her powers faintly, as they were incredible, and that girl's dark energy wasn't dificult to notice." Kasumi said and Akane nodded.

"I see, you can't tell anyone Kasumi, ok?" Akane asked and Kasumi nodded.

"Ofcourse."

"Well I have to go, I'll come back tomorrow. Goodbye Akane, Kasumi." Yuki said and left. Kasumi looked at Akane with a wide smile.

"Want to help me make those cookies? I'm certain those powers will come in handy for it." Kasumi said and Akane smilled.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Elena looked down at the household unable to see anything out of the ordinary and it wasn't long until she noticed that a spell had been placed over the house.

"You wont keep me out for long Akane, soon I'll enter so deep into your life that you wont even notice when I take away your powers and how I take away your friend! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Elena frowned. "Too common."


End file.
